Human pluripotent stem cells (hPSCs), including embryonic stem cells (hESCs) and induced PSCs (hiPSCs) offer a potentially plentiful source of blood cells for experimentation and therapeutic purposes. Significant advances have been made in hematopoietic differentiation from hPSCs based on the use of specific culture conditions designed to mimic developmental processes. However, the identification of key transcriptional regulators of hematopoietic commitment, and their overexpression would enable the directed and scaled conversion of human pluripotent stem cells to hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) and related blood cells.